The present invention relates generally to an improved method for alerting a drowsy driver.
A driver may become inattentive during driving due to fatigue or due to the monotony of operating a vehicle for an extended period of time. If a driver becomes inattentive or drowsy during vehicle operation, the likelihood of an accident increases, creating a hazard both to the driver and to surrounding vehicles.
Several methods have been utilized to detect if a vehicle operator is drowsy or unaware. Driver awareness has been monitored by a detector which measures the rate of eye blink or the frequency of brain alpha waves. A decrease in these rates indicates drowsiness or inattentiveness.
Additionally, the movement of the steering wheel or the movement of the driver can be monitored and measured to determine if a vehicle operator is unaware or drowsy. As a vehicle operates, the steering wheel is usually moved slightly, even if the vehicle is being operated on a straight path. The lack of any movement of the steering wheel can be an indicator of a drowsy driver.
After making the determination that a driver is drowsy or unaware, several prior methods have been utilized to alert and awaken the driver. The prior methods include utilizing sound to alert the driver. Noise is created by employing a tone or a buzzer, or by increasing the volume on an audio system.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved method for alerting a drowsy driver.